


Paradise

by Rexa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Kabur untuk bersenang-senang, dua anak Adam memilih menyesatkan diri di destinasi eksotis di kawasan tropis.Didedikasikan untuk #SecretValentine2018





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeen belongs to Pledis Entertainment.
> 
> I don't gain any profit from this fanwork but some fun. Rexa juga tidak mengenal dengan dengan figur yang dimention di fanfic ini. Apa pun yang rexa tulis semata adalah khayalan imajinasi rexa belaka.
> 
> Ditulis untuk event Secret Valentine 2018, didedikasikan untuk para peserta dan panitianya, terutama untuk peserta urutan ke 55. 
> 
> Ini fanfiksi pertama rexa di fandom Seventeen untuk RPF. Maafkan untuk segala kekurangan yg ada. Selamat menikmati, happy reading♥

 

  
“Giliranku.”

Jeonghan memilih tersenyum. Dadu berputar, pion dijalankan sesuai angka bulatan dadu empat buah. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, _menang_. Seungcheol bersorak girang, tangannya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Ia terbawa euforia permainan ular tangga. Mereka bermain sejak pukul delapan tadi, kini Jeonghan menguap sementara jam dinding menunjuk angka sepuluh. Dua jam mereka habiskan dengan menuntut keberuntungan.

Sedari tadi, suara debur ombak selalu terdengar. Menjadi musik pengiring permainan kecil mereka. Kemenangan diraih Seungcheol dua kali dan ia berdiri menghadap ke luar jendela. Jeonghan berdiri mengikuti, berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

“Kita akhirnya sampai, Jeonghan.”

“Hm, ya.”

“Taman Firdaus yang kita idamkan.”

Objek yang bergerak di sana seperti sebuah lukisan. Bukan buah tangan dari Caravaggio, bukan pula Leonardo da Vinci. Ombak-ombak itu bergerak dalam debur-debur nan syahdu, meninggalkan butiran pasir, keong-keong pemalu, dan buih yang berarak. Mereka merangkak di bibir pantai. Ada pula ayunan kayu yang menjadi lambang keunikan.

Gili Trawangan. Sebuah destinasi yang eksotis dan penuh romansa. Kau bisa bercinta dengan alam sesuka hati. Mereka lantas berdendang; pagi, siang, malam, surga dunia yang menaklukan manusia.

Tentu bukan sekadar perumpaan, Seungcheol mengakui betapa indahnya panorama Gili Trawangan. Dari skala satu sampai sepuluh, ia akan memberi sebelas.

“Kau dengar itu, Jeonghan? Sayup-sayup angin yang bernyanyi?”

Jeonghan menyandarkan kepala pada pundak lawan, “Ya, aku mendengarnya.”

“Bukankah rasanya seperti kau tidak ingin pergi dari tempat ini?”

Sekelibat tawa mengucur, “Seungcheol, aku tahu kau begitu menantikan liburan ini. Tapi ingat, kita juga meninggalkan setengah nyawa di Korea.”

Bibirnya cemberut. “Kau mengingatkanku tentang neraka.”

“Aku pikir, selama kita bersama, semuanya akan menjadi baik-baik saja. Surga atau neraka.”

“Ya,” Seungcheol menengok, “Kau ada benarnya.”

Ia mencumbu. Di depan Gili Trawangan yang diam dan menjadi saksi.

“Kau mau kita pergi ke luar atau kita habiskan malam ini di penginapan saja?” tawar Seungcheol.

“Aku ingin kita tetap di sini, menonton laut, dan memadu cinta.”

Tak ayal kalimat itu membuat Seungcheol memerah, ia terkekeh.

“Terkadang aku heran, bagaimana bisa aku berhasil memilikimu, Jeonghan.”

“Aku juga ingin tahu.”

Rambut Jeonghan tersibak, angin menerbangkannya sepoi. Ia terpejam, menikmati sentuhan syahdu lalu menatap pantai.

“Ya, kita telah menemukan firdaus kita, Seungcheol.”

Seungcheol menarik wajah Jeonghan, mendekatkan kening mereka berdua hingga saling menempel. Kelopak mata Jeonghan terpejam. Seungcheol mengikuti. Napas keduanya saling bertemu. Entah siapa yang mengode, kedua pasang mata itu terbuka serentak beberapa saat kemudian. Jeonghan melengkungkan senyum, Seungcheol lagi-lagi mengikuti. Gelak tawa bahagia mengawali hari cerah tanggal empat belas bulan dua keduanya di Gili Trawangan.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. 
> 
> Rexa sebetulnya agak-agak bingung mau menulis seperti apa .Karena permintaan ybs di luar dugaan rexa dan beberapa pair dan fandomnya tidak/belum pernah rexa jelajahi. Yg pernah rexa jelajahi saja, rexa belum mengeksplorasi lebih luas. Lalu atas beberapa pertimbangan dan saran dari adek kesayangan rexa, maka rexa memberanikan diri untuk menulis RPF ini. Kebetulan dia juga sudah sering menulis RPF, rexa amat berterima kasih atas bantuan dan bimbingannya sehingga rexa bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini tepat waktu. Siapa pun and yg nantinya menerima fanfic ini, rexa berharap kalau fanfic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan anda. 
> 
> Terima kasih banyak untuk para panitia Secret Valentine 2018.
> 
> Sampai jumpa di fic2 selanjutnya
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
